Neige éclatante
by Crowny
Summary: OS. Les flocons tombaient et volaient comme dans un balai artistique à la fois doux et envoûtant. Ils attendaient leur Roi, et avec le sourire ils effectueraient ses ordres, sans aucune hésitation, jusqu'à leur mort. Pour leur Jeune Maître et sauveur. Centric!Monet!Doflamingo. Texte pour l'anniversaire de Remilia29.


***Regarde la date ; 2 janvier 2014* Comment ça je suis en retard ?! C'était pas aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de Remilia ? Ah, je croyais *PAN* Désolé du retard, mais entre ma flemme chronique et mes inspirations capricieuses, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu x) Je te souhaite donc une nouvelle fois "Joyeux anniversaire" ! Et j'espère que cet OS te plaira :3 Tu as dû te rendre compte que ce fameux OS est celui dont nous avons parlé plusieurs fois héhé, c'est pour ça que je pouvais pas le poster plus tôt vu qu'il était pour ton n'anniv' ! Même si au final, il est plus tard x) Bonne lecture à tous ! Et One Piece n'est pas à moi, mais à Oda.**

* * *

_Et elle tombait, cette neige douce et brillante. Tournoyant dans un ensemble de cristaux blancs. À la fois belle et triste, annonceuse d'un futur inéluctable._

_« Meurs pour moi », avait-il dit._

Monet avait toujours voulu voler. Goûter à cette liberté dans laquelle les oiseaux vivaient à chaque instant. Alors elle les observait, qu'il fasse vents et tempêtes, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Personne ne le pouvait, pas même lui, son père et tourmenteur.

Être libre était son rêve le plus précieux, caché au fond de son cœur et derrière ce faux sourire aimable. Monet n'attendait que ça, un signal de départ pour une nouvelle vie loin de ce manoir maudit.

Alors, jour après jour, elle en apprenait toujours un peu plus afin d'être prête le moment venu. Engloutissant le plus d'informations possible, que ce soit sur la politique des Dragons Célestes, la navigation ou même sur les différents pirates qui sillonnaient le globe.

Elle était patiente la Monet, car au fond d'elle savait. Elle savait que ce jour arriverait bientôt. Que son envol était proche et qu'elle pourrait enfin voler de ses propres ailes. Vers la liberté.

_Et le balai continuait. Toujours aussi blanc et paisible._

_« Monet ! Tu es vivante… » Soulagé qu'elle était, cette voix habituellement si fière. « C'est de ma faute… Pour toi j'ai dû avoir l'air minable… »_

Il en avait fait du chemin, se disait souvent Doflamingo en regardant la mer. Paria des Dragons Célestes pour avoir refusé de rester à Marijoa et de porter un bocal sur la tête, mais pourtant respecté par ces pairs pour son commerce d'esclave. Que s'était ironique. Pourtant, il ne regrettait rien, pas même d'avoir abandonné certain de ses privilèges.

À présent il était un pirate, il sillonnait les mers au gré de ses envies et avait son propre équipage. Sa petite famille, car ceux partageant son sang n'étaient rien pour lui, si ce n'est des déchets humains. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qui il était. Un pirate certes, mais avant tout un descendant de Dragon Céleste et la mentalité qui allait avec.

Sa petite famille, il l'appréciait, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour son équipage chacun d'entre eux le savait. Mais ils restaient avant tout des pions sur un échiquier. Peu importait s'il les aimait, Doflamingo faisait passer son ambition avant tout : être le Roi des Pirates et montrer à tous ces ploucs de Marijoa que eux n'étaient rien comparé à lui. Il était le Démon Céleste après tout. La prochaine étape était la récupération de Dressrosa et récupération de son titre de Roi.

Avant l'échec et mat.

_« Dans le troisième laboratoire réside une autre arme qui a été utilisé il y a quatre ans. » À l'image de cette neige blanche et paisible, Monet sourie. Elle savait et elle était prête._

Mort. Il était mort. Enfin elle était libre. Ne restait plus qu'à sortir de ce champ de bataille avant que ces pirates ne s'en prennent à elle.

Si seulement elle aurait pu voler, comme ces oiseaux dans ce beau ciel bleu. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple…

Alors elle courrait, encore et encore. Le plus vite que ses fines jambes le lui permettaient, mais elle avait l'avantage du terrain. Ce manoir, elle le connaissait par cœur dans ces moindres recoins, que ce soit les passages interdits ou les secrets, elle avait tout appris pour son rêve et surtout le jour de son envol. Et ce jour était enfin arrivé.

Malheureusement pour elle, ces pirates étaient forts. Ils déjouaient chaque piège que Monet leur tendait dans l'espoir de gagner du terrain. Et la jeune femme se faisait rattraper à son plus grand désespoir.

Et son rêve ? Son envol ?

Non, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Et malgré tout, même si son esprit continuait à avancer, son corps lui, abandonna. Ce corps si faible et lâche. Elle le haïssait comme elle haïssait son père. Elle ferma les yeux et un coup de feu retentit.

…

Quel était cette sensation ? Etait-ce la mort ? Non, impossible, la mort était douloureuse et là, elle se sentait bien. À moins que… Cette sensation était-ce ce dont elle rêvait depuis des années ? Quel avait appris à connaître en observant les oiseaux ?

Monet ouvrit les yeux.

Oui, c'était bien ça, elle volait. L'air frais contre son visage lui donnait envie de pleurer de joie, mais pourtant elle se retint. Elle n'avait pas pu se mettre à voler toute seule, qui la tenait ? Curieuse, elle tourna la tête vers son sauveur.

Cheveux blonds et court, lunettes de soleil à verres violets et manteau à plumes roses. Don Quichotte Doflamingo, pirate, 340 000 000 berry.

Monet souri. Il était son sauveur, pirate ou non, celui qui allait lui permettre de vivre et réaliser son rêve. De voler et d'être libre. Alors elle avait déjà décidé. Ses compétences et connaissances, elles les mettaient à sa disposition. Et pour lui, elle savait qu'elle serait prête à tout.

_« Le seul qui pourra survivre est Ceasar. » Amertume. Dépit. Rancœur. « Le bouton… »_

_« Ca suffit, Joker. J'étais sur le point de le faire. »_

_Et la neige tournoya, encore et encore. Plus brillante que jamais._

Quand Monet était arrivé dans cet endroit à la fois glacé et brûlant et malgré les nouvelles ailes implanté dans son dos, elle avait senti que son envol allait prendre fin ici. Une sorte d'instinct.

Pourtant, cela allait à la jeune femme. Elle avait vécu de belles années à Dressrosa, libre de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait même avec les nouvelles responsabilités que lui avait confié Doflamingo. À présent, elle était heureuse. Alors elle continuerait à voler encore un peu, profiter du vent frais contre sa peau et des flocons de neige voletant autour d'elle à chaque battement d'ailes. Avant de s'écraser. Une fois pour toute.

_« Désolé. » Sincère. Oui, il l'était. « Meurs pour moi et emporte tout avec toi ! »_

_« Compris. Jeune Maître. »_

_Et la neige s'arrêta de tomber._

* * *

**Vouala, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai tenté de mettre trois 'tons' différents dans le texte, ce qu'il y a en italique, les parties de Monet et celle de Doflamingo. Je voudrais savoir si j'ai réussis ou non ^^ Au passage, je n'ai pas détaillé le passé de Monet avec son père, mais il y a quelques indices au fils du texte. C'est plutôt simple à deviner. Allez, je vous en donne un autre : Sabo ! C'est trop facile maintenant xD**_ (Ca m'a d'ailleurs donné envie d'un Sabo/Monet ! Mais je ne l'écrirais jamais, si quelqu'un veut se lancer dans l'aventure ;))_** En tout cas, j'espère que tu as aimé Rem' et les autres aussi ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ou si vous voyez des fautes résistantes :3**


End file.
